Love, Life, & Destiny
by eonsofmemories
Summary: The story of rediscovering love... The story of two separated soul-mates reuniting for another time to never being apart again for the rest of their lives... The story that's filled with high drama, deep emotions, teasing fights and romance... JOGAN/PAUSTIN. Rated T.


_**Hey guys! So a few weeks back, I posted a paustin one-shot. So this short story is just gonna be a continuation of that, in jogan. I know a lot of things are going to be confusing at the beginning, and you're going to have lots of questions, but don't worry, they'll be answered as the story progresses. Of course, you can always pm me and leave reviews with the questions and I'll be glad to answer them. :) That being said, the first few chapters will be to put the context in place so you guys understand what's going on.  
><strong>_

_**To Boundless readers: Boundless will be updated soon. Hang in there. **_

_**Backdrop: Jasmine and Logan were happily married, but then separated due to a misunderstanding. Years later, they found happiness and each other again. However, fate played its card once more, and Logan fell off a cliff during a family outing. Story continues from here. Is Logan really gone? Will Jasmine find happiness again?  
><strong>_

_**Love, Life, and Destiny: A Jogan Fanfiction **_

**Prologue: I Exist In Your Smile  
><strong>

**AU. OOC. Fictional Religion. Future chapters will be set in Mexico City, Mexico. Rated T.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She closed the door behind herself and walked numbly. Every second the flashes of her love falling deep into the darkness of death appeared in her mind. Tears did not stop to fall from her eyes. She said nothing, just sat at a corner and blankly stared at the wall. She remembered her last night she had spent with him when he completed her with his love that she craved for a decade; when they became one after going through all odds. Little did she know that her happiness was short-lived once again. Little did she know that God would again be cruel with her by separating her with the man she loved. A while later, she thought that she deserved it. She deserved to experience this pain of losing her love. After all, she hardly cared about him when he needed and wanted her support, faith, love and companionship so much. She cursed herself for being so selfish in her own guilt and pain and making her love suffer in this process. The next moment, she asked herself whether she was so bad to get such a brutal punishment. Couldn't she get a chance to rectify her mistake? Couldn't she get a single chance to keep him happy and give him what he deserved?<p>

She stood up and walked near the window. Opening it, she looked upwards at the apartment which, once upon a time, used to be her world of dreams and hopes. She looked around and instantly a serene smile appeared on her lips when she visualized her special moments with him on the streets of their neighbourhood and remembered their sweet fights and arguments. She could hear his voice. She could hear his love confessions which soothed her mind and heart for a moment. Suddenly the moment of him dying in front of her own eyes appeared in her mind and her smile disappeared. Tears began to roll down her eyes at a high speed again. "Don't go please! Please Logan, don't punish me like this. Come back." she said in a weak, broken and fragile voice and closed her eyes, hoping badly for this to be a nightmare - a nightmare she would never want to have ever again.

"Jasmine!"

Startled, Jasmine opened her eyes and turned around in a nanosecond - with a hope, a desire to see Logan, but all she faced was disappointment to find no one there. "Logan, I know you are here, please don't play with me. Come to me please. It's getting difficult to tolerate people saying that you're no more. I know that you're fit and fine, please come and we will tell everyone else how wrong they are." She sounded desperate and broken.

"Spiderman is no more, Mama. He left us." Penny walked to her and said with a firm voice. Jasmine stared at her in shock.

"Have you lost your mind, Penny? I know he's there. I am fine, so he has to be fine too. He can't just go, he promised me that he won't leave me ever and that we all will live together in our home. He cannot break his promise, you know how much he values his promises right. He cannot go, Penny." Jasmine said it in a breath, being traumatized and determined to hold on to what she believed - her Logan existed.

Penny shook her to bring her back to senses. "He is no more, Mama. He died in front of us. Even the police could not find him after a search for four days. Accept it. HE'S DEAD!" she said the last two words in a high pitched tone, making Jasmine look at her with wide eyes. Penny felt helpless because she was unable to console her mother.

Jasmine pushed her away. "HE'S ALIVE! HE CANNOT LEAVE ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and rushed outside. Penny broke down to see her so shattered. "Spiderman, Mama is not ready to believe. Help me please. Help me to fulfill the promise I made to you that I will always take care of Mama." she closed her eyes trying to seek strength from the feel of her Spiderman being somewhere around her.

* * *

><p>Entering inside their old flat, Jasmine looked around with a depressed expression on her face. Tears continued to flow down her eyes which looked quite pale and tired. She walked to their room and remembered their special moments they had there. Walking at a corner, she sat down and stared blankly at the wall. She felt exhausted. She so wanted this nightmare to end very soon.<p>

"Remember what I always tell you?"

Jasmine looked at her side, startled, and was pleasantly surprised to see Logan, in a black shirt with a white jacket on it, sitting with a calm smile on his face. "Logan!" Jasmine sighed in relief and immediately pulled him in a tight hug. "Thank god you're fine. People are saying nonsense. I know you are there."

Breaking the hug after sometime, Jasmine cupped his face and caressed his cheeks gently, attempting to feel him and the fact that he was with her, in front of her. Her lips curved in a broad, content smile.

Logan wiped away her tears and shook his head, gesturing her not to weep anymore. "Your tears hurt me a lot you know that." he softly whispered and caressed her face, cupping it. Few seconds later, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I won't cry, promise. You just stay by my side no matter what." she said painfully and held his hand near her heart, entwining their fingers.

"I will always be with you no matter what happens." said Logan in an affectionate voice, bent towards her and moved away a strand of her hairs, that were falling on her pale yet so angelic face, behind her ears in an ever so sweet manner. Jasmine closed her eyes and sighed to feel his gentle, loving touch on her skin after experiencing the horrifying feeling of losing him forever.

After some moments of magical bliss, Jasmine slowly grinned and then delightfully stood up. "Let's go and tell everyone that you're absolutely fit and fine. They need to know." As soon as she was about to walk away, Logan grabbed her wrist. Jasmine looked at him confusedly. While Logan shook his head sadly, Jasmine felt as if someone snatched the earth beneath her feet. She somehow realized what the truth was - something very harsh and unimaginable.

"What happened Logan? Why are you not letting me inform them that you're fine? They're misunderstanding that something happened to you. They are not right. They can never be right. You're absolutely fine." said Jasmine in a spree, anxiously.

Logan paused for a while. "They're right!" he murmured in a fragile voice while tears glittered his eyes and did not take a second to fall down.

Frozen on her spot, Jasmine stared at Logan with eyes filled with tears and hope for him to be real and not just her illusion. Logan stood in front of her and cupping her face, he wiped off her tears. "I am here with you, Jasmine but... in you, your memories, heart and smile. Don't ever think that I will ever leave you. I'll exist in your happiness and every other feeling you'll go through. Even when you're sad, you will find me consoling you. No matter whether I am alive or not, you have to be happy for yourself and me."

Jasmine shook her face innocently and gazed him with a pleading expression. "I won't be able to survive, Logan. I can't."

"You can, Jasmine. You have to live my life and I know how strong you are. You have to live happily for me and our kids." Logan firmly told her. "And trust me, you will feel me around you every second." he added in an affectionate, tendering tone.

Jasmine was at a loss of words. She was numb and lifeless.

"Jasmine, I will die again if you remain like this. Please tell me that you'll listen to everything I said and try your best to smile and be happy." Logan requested desperately with moist eyes but was disheartened to see her not responding at all.

"I have to go, Jasmine. Please let me see you smile before leaving." Stepping back helplessly, Logan could unknowingly bring Jasmine back to her senses. She ran to him, hugged him tight and cried her heart out. Logan stroked her hairs trying to console her. After a while, they broke their hug. Jasmine gazed at him lovingly yet so painfully while Logan wiped away her tears again and gestured her to smile. She did it wholeheartedly and caressed his face lovingly to feel him. Logan closed his eyes to live the moment with his love for one last time before leaving her forever. Jasmine embraced him again and he did the same too and felt her closeness to his heart's content until he realized that... he had to go.

"I have to leave, Jasmine." Logan said in a pale, sad voice and backed off, making Jasmine depressed and broken again. But this time she did not let it appear on her face. Though she silently cried, she forced a faint smile on her face and waved her hand to bid him farewell. And Logan walked away in the darkness.

"Logan!" Jasmine woke up in a jerk and found herself sleeping at the corner of their bedroom. She looked around and saw it was morning. Tears dried on her cheeks but she smiled slightly to think of Logan and the moments she had spend with him as she knew that her happiness would make Logan happy and satisfied as well. Just when she stood up and turned aside, she saw Logan standing at the door, smiling contently at her. "Thank you!" he tenderly said in a low voice and emotionally blew her a flying kiss.


End file.
